lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
We Are Number One
" | image = Nick Jr. LazyTown - Robbie, Bobby, Tobby and Flobby Rotten in We Are Number One.png | performer = Robbie Rotten Bobby Rotten Tobby Rotten Flobby Rotten | writer = Máni Svavarsson | featured = "Robbie's Dream Team" }} "We Are Number One" is a song featured in "Robbie's Dream Team". It is performed by Robbie Rotten, Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby. In late 2016, it became an Internet meme that spawned millions of remixes and helped raise money for Stefán Karl's cancer treatment. On 11 December 2016, the actors who played Robbie's dream team performed the song live on Facebook. Singing: *Robbie Rotten *Bobby Rotten *Tobby Rotten *Flobby Rotten No lines: *Stephanie (music video only) *Sportacus *Stingy (music video only) Hey! We are number one, hey! We are number one Now, listen closely Here's a little lesson in trickery This is going down in history If you wanna be a villain number one You have to chase a superhero on the run Just follow my moves and sneak around Be careful not to make a sound, shh No! Don't touch that! We are number one, hey! We are number one We are number one Ha, ha, ha! Now, look at this net that I just found When I say: "Go", be ready to throw. Go! Throw it at him, not me! Oh! Let's try something else Now watch and learn, here's the deal He'll slip and slide on this banana peel, ha, ha, ha! What are you doing?! Hey! Ba, ba-biddly-ba, ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba, we are number one, hey! Ba, ba-biddly-ba, ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba Villain number one! Hey! Hey! Ba, ba-biddly-ba, ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba, we are number one, hey! Ba, ba-biddly-ba, ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba We are number one We are number one We are number one, hey, hey! Song Instrumental Drums Bass Lead instruments Vocals Alternate lyrics SFX Original idea Music video Compilation Instrumental Backwards instrumental 1 hour The Living Tombstone In September 2016, a video entitled We Are Number One - LazyTown: The Video Game was uploaded onto the YouTube channel SiIvaGunner. The video consists of an edited version of "We Are Number One" with many memes layered on top of the audio. Following its release, many similar edited versions were released, and the song became a running gag on the channel. The meme did not reach peak popularity until the following month, when Robbie Rotten's performer, Stefán Karl Stefánsson, announced that he had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. A campaign was created on the crowdfunding platform GoFundMe to pay for Stefán's living costs while he was too unwell to work. As of December 19, 2016, the campaign had raised $105,000, surpassing the 100k goal. The song is now a popular meme, where the creator usually changes the word "one" with another word or effect of some kind. There is usually a link in the description of these meme remakes to Stefán's GoFundMe. To thank the contributors, Stefán held a live stream on Facebook on 11 December 2016, where he performed "We Are Number One" with the other actors (Björn Thors, Snorri Engilbertsson, and Bergur Þór Ingólfsson) from the original music video. The official LazyTown YouTube channel posted an hour-long loop of the song due to its popularity, alongside an hour loop of an instrumental version of the song and the full episode that the song appeared in ("Robbie's Dream Team"). The original tracks used in composing the song were released to SoundCloud as well. Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs